Lucha contra el tiempo
by AstridBarreiro
Summary: Bella tiene un accidente, Edward lucha por llegar a tiempo, El miedo aprovecha la situacion y se rie de todos, mientras la aguntia se apodera de la situacion y surgen varias interrogantes ¿bella se salva? ¿Edward llega tiempo? ONE-SHOT EdXB


**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía.

**Para que no se confundan el Fic está narrado en tercera persona es la mejor manera de escribir el accidente**

*********************************************************************************************************

Edward estaba en su casa bañándose y comiendo algo, se vio su aspecto en el espejo estaba demacrado, se le notaban las ojeras, y tenía como cuatro kilos menos, claro con todo el tiempo que pasaba en el hospital, desde que Bella tuvo ese accidente, por el cual estaba gravemente herida, no se sabía su estado, no había despertado desde ese momento, estaba en coma. Así que Edward empezó a recordar.

—_Bella quieres que te lleve a tu casa— pregunto con tono preocupado._

—_No Edward, no te preocupes— dijo ella con tono despreocupado._

—_Pero Bells es muy tarde yo te llevo a tu casa— pero por es tan cabezota, pensó._

—_Mira, para que estés mas tranquilo vamos hablando por teléfono, ¿te parece?— bueno eso lo dejaba más tranquilo._

—_Está bien, yo te llamo para que hablemos por todo el camino._

_Iban hablando tranquiló hasta que Edward noto que había pasado algo raro._

—_Bella, Bella! Contéstame!— oyó el ruido de unas ruedas y cristales rompiéndose mientras se mezclaban con los gritos de Bella. Edward, para entonces, había parado el coche en mitad de la carretera. Estaba asustado. Nunca había estado tan completamente aterrorizado en su vida._

_Los chirridos de las ruedas eran como unas arañando en una pizarra. No podía soportar el ruido de los millones de trozos de cristal golpeando el suelo y el ruido del asfalto golpeando el coche. No podía hacer más que imaginarse esos cristales golpeando a Bella y haciendo cortes en su cara._

_Bella gritó de dolor cuando los cristales hicieron contacto con su piel. Tenia sangre por todas partes y no sabía de donde provenía. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, porque otro coche se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella. El segundo coche le golpeó en el lado del conductor, golpeando la puerta y haciendo que un trozo de plástico se le incrustara en el costado._

_Bella gritó de agonía mientras intentaba sujetarse el costado, pero un tercer vehículo mucho más grande se acercaba a ella por la derecha, no vio nada más antes de que se desmayara._

_Edward estaba muerto de pánico ya que había oído todos y cada uno de los golpes por medio del teléfono .Por la intensidad de los sonidos, Edward podía ver prácticamente el metal retorcido debido a todos los golpes y los trozos de cristal que bañaban el suelo alrededor del maltrecho coche y su conductora._

_Golpe tras golpe, Edward se quedó inmóvil. Con la boca abierta y sin respirar. Sabían que algo iba mal. Pero no importaba todo lo que ellos gritaran, Edward se había quedado pretificado. Estaba completamente inmóvil mientras escuchaba. Y fue hasta que no dejó de oír los gritos de Bella o los golpes de los otros coches, que no pareció reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el accidente había terminado y que Bella no estaba consciente, volvió a llamarla a gritos por medio del teléfono. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pisó el acelerador, sin prestar atención a los demás conductores, lo único que podía hacer era conducir. Conducir hasta donde estaba Bella y rezar para que estuviera viva y bien._

_Cuando Edward llegó al lugar del accidente, salió de un salto del coche, Logró pasar detrás de la primera línea de policías y llegar muy cerca de la zona del accidente._

—_Señor, necesito que se quede detrás— le dijo el bombero intentando sujetarle._

—_Pero ella, es…es…Bella!— dijo incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos._

—_Señor, ¿conoce a alguien implicado en el accidente?._

—_Estaba hablando con ella en el manos libres cuando pasó todo. Por favor, necesito sabes mi novia. El hombre suspiró— ¿qué tipo de coche era?_

—_Un BMW X5, color azul medianoche— el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás policías mientras Edward se quedaba detrás esperando que le dieran noticias de Bella._

_Señor, se la han llevado al hospital de Forks._

_Edward sacó su teléfono, para hacer la llamada que le rompería el corazón a su madre._

—_Papá…es Bella…está en el hospital…date prisa.— es lo único que le pudo decir a Carlisle antes de colgar._

_Edward volvió corriendo a su coche. Llegó al hospital en 10 minutos y aparcó en el hueco más cercano que encontró, uno reservado para minusválidos, no le importaba si le ponían una multa o no. Nada importaría nunca más si Bella no estaba bien._

—_Necesito información sobre Bella Swan— le dijo Edward a la enfermera que estaba en información._

_Ella miró un minuto a su ordenador, mientras tecleaba el nombre— ¿Es usted familia? ¿Es su marido? Porque solo puedo dar información si es miembro de su familia._

—_Sí, soy su prometido._

_Ella se inclinó un poco por encima del mostrador y le hizo a Edward señas para que se acercara y poder susurrar sin que nadie la oyera:_

—_Su prometida está siendo atendida. Se la han llevado a la plata tres. Está en una condición crítica. Lo siento, esas son las únicas noticias que tenemos, no sabremos más hasta que no salga del quirófano. Cuando lleguen allí, pregunten por Verónica, diga que les manda Nathaly._

—_Muchas gracias._

_Nathaly lo miró con tristeza mientras que Edward conducía caminaba hacia el ascensor. Se sentía muy apenada por el, de que algo como aquello le pudiera pasar a una persona tan agradable como aquella. Nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debería pasar por lo que el iba a pasa en estos momentos. Ella rezó una pequeña oración por ellos mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y los llevaba a enfrentarse con su destino, dos plantas más arriba._

_Edward llamó a Carlisle y le dijo en qué planta se encontraban. Esperaba que cuando Carlisle llegara al hospital, pudiera obtener más respuestas. Carlisle trabajaba en ese hospital, y también estaba atendiendo a Bella, Edward puso todas sus esperanzas en el._

_Edward podía oler el olor a desinfectante y a muerte mezclado en el aire, algo que le estaba dando nauseas. Allí sentado, todo se le hacía nuevo y extraño, los relojes de las paredes parecían estar riéndose de él con cada tic—toc de sus agujas. Las paredes, con ese color grisáceo, parecía que se le echaban encima. Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que se había sentado allí. Las enfermeras y otros doctores de la planta le miraban furtivamente con cara de tristeza. No se había movido para nada. _

—_Edward— era la voz de Alice la que lo llamaba, detrás de ella entró toda la familia. Había estado hecho un manojo de nervios para llamar a toda la familia y sabía que con solo llamar a su padre, él se encargaría de llamar a los demás._

_Asustada de que fuera a perder a su mejor amiga y hermana, Alice se acercó a Edward. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor, esperando a que dijera algo._

—_No sé nada, no me quieren decir nada._

—_Voy a ver qué puedo hacer— dijo Carlisle dándole un beso a Esme en su mejilla anegada en lagrimas antes de marcharse a obtener información sobre el estado de Bella._

_Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. Casi ni respiraban a la espera de que Carlisle volviera y les diera alguna noticia, alguna buena noticia. Todos tenían los nervios disparados, cómo una simple visita al quirófano. ¿Podía haber terminado de ese modo?_

_Edward seguía sentado, culpándose por no haberla seguido hasta casa. Muy dentro, sabía que podría haber prevenido lo que había pasado._

—_Edward— Carlisle lo llamó._

_Carlisle no tuvo que decir nada, la respuesta estaba escrita en su cara._

Desde eso momento nada era lo mismo, Bella no estaba bien y eso quería decir que Edward tampoco estaba bien, estaba muerto en vida, y así estaría hasta que Bella se recuperara, a menudo se recordaba de los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos, de los que disfrutaba, de cuando le pidió matrimonio.

_Que nervioso estaba Edward ese día llamo a Bella para invitarla a un restaurante famoso llamado "El Beso", su hermana Alice para que lo ayudara a preparar todo._

—_Ali hoy le pienso pedir compromiso a Bella ¿Cómo hago?— pregunto Edward un poco eufórico._

—_Hermanito, por fin te decidiste, no te preocupes yo te ayudo en todo – dijo Alice._

—_Ali, tengo todo listo, una reservación en el restaurante "El Beso", el anillo, el traje, solo me falta la forma en que le voy a pedir matrimonio— Dijo Edward con tono cansado._

—_Ok, me quitaste toda la diversión, pero igual te voy a ayudar.— Lo que tienes que haces es que compras una rosa roja que ya esté abierta, y en el centro le colcas el anillo, cuando se la entregues Bella lo primero que hará será olerla, y se dará cuenta de que tiene el anillo dentro— Alice enfatizó todo y se lo dijo clara y lentamente._

_Edward termino de preparase, para ir a su cita. Busco a Bella en un carro especial uno que nunca había usado un Citroën C4, cuando llego a la casa de Bella ella lo estaba esperando lista con un hermoso vestido color rosado con un escote en v, ceñido a la cintura, y le llegaba justo cuatro dedos sobre su rodilla, sus zapatos rosados igual, con un tacón muy altos, rosados patentes, su pelo caía en cascada sobre su espalda con unos bucles al final, sinceramente Bella se veía hermosa esa noche. Edward no se quedaba atrás con un flux color negro y una corbata rosada en combinación con el atuendo de Bella, sus zapatos color negro, y el pelo despeinado igual que siempre, Edward le abrió la puerta del auto. Cuando llegaron al restaurante Edward le hablo a la Srta. de la entrada y le dijo que tenía una reservación a nombre Cullen la Srta. le dirigió a la mesa que quedaba cerca de un ventanal Edward pidió una botella de vino tinto para brindar y le dio a Bella la rosa roja, cuando Bella la fue a oler vio el anillo de compromiso, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le saliera, y en ese momento Edward le dijo:_

—_Isabella Swan ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?._

—_Por supuesto Edward._

_En ese momento el restaurante entero estallo en aplausos, y una pareja mayor los felicito y les dijo que ellos tenían ya cincuenta años de casados y que deseaban que duraran igual que ellos o mucho tiempo más. Esa fue una velada inolvidable para ellos dos._

Cuando Edward recordó eso no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le saliera, era imposible concebir que después de tantos momentos felices, les hubiese pasado eso. Decidió comer algo para regresar de nuevo al hospital a cuidar a su prometida, cuando termino de comer en ese preciso instante cuando recibió una llamada de Carlisle

—Hijo ven urgente Bella esta grave, en este instante solo nos queda rezar a Dios.

Cuando Edward escucho eso se le cayó el teléfono de las manos, salió corriendo no espero el ascensor y bajo por las escaleras tan rápido que llego sin aire al sótano, tuvo que parar un momento para tomar aire y seguir hasta su auto, no espero ni siquiera a que el auto se calentara y así salió hacia el hospital.

Justo en ese momento había un tráfico horrible, por donde se metiera encontraba cola, así que no le quedaba de otra que aguantársela, esos treinta minutos de su casa hasta el hospital, le parecieron los más largos de su vida, nunca pensó en desesperarse tanto, en lo que llego se estaciono en el primer puesto que vio, no le importo que fuera de discapacitados, cuando fue a subir el ascensor vio que tenía delante como a treinta personas, así que tuvo que subir por las escaleras los once pisos que lo separaban del cuarto de su amada.

Empezó a subir y subir con cada escalón, era una plegaria que él le hacía a Dios para que salvara a Bella, era una lágrima que derramaba por la angustia, era una ola de negativismo que le llegaba, sin hacer paradas siguió subiendo, no le importaba que los pulmones se le explotaran, en ese momento solo existía Bella, la dueña de su corazón y de todo su ser. Tropezó varias veces pero mantuvo el equilibrio, para no caerse porque sabía que cada segundo era como oro que perdía, en ese momento llego al piso once corrió hasta el cuarto cuatrocientos seis el cuarto de Bella, abrió la puerta y no había nadie las sabanas estaban tendidas, y la habitación vacía, cayó de rodillas frente a la cama y empezó a llorar y a sollozar, unos fuertes temblores sacudían su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que la había perdido, perdido para siempre no había vuelta atrás, Bella ya no estaba. En eso sintió una mano que le toco el hombro y dijo:

—Mi vida todo termino estoy bien.

Edward volteo y vio a Bella no pudo contener la emoción de verla levantada de su cama, donde había estado tres meses, y la beso con toda pasión, Bella se habían salvado. Entro Carlisle y los vio, a el también se le escapo una lagrima, porque era testigo de todo lo que su hijo había sufrido, porque su hijo estuvo a punto de perder al amor de su vida y este por un milagro, se había salvado.

—Bella mi vida, estas bien— dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos

—Si mi Edward estoy lista para casarme contigo, porque hoy volví a nacer.—le dijo ella también con lágrimas

—Bueno Bella— hablo Carlisle— en tres días, aproximadamente te daremos de alta mientras, necesito que estés acostada, te recuerdo que acabas de salir de un coma, asi que necesitas reposo.

Edward se quedo esos tres irrisorios días en el hospital con Bella.

_Tres meses después_

—_Y los declaro marido y mujer, Sr. Edward puede besar a la novia— recito el cura_

_Fue el beso más tiernos que todo los invitados habían visto en toda su vida, había gente que lloraba de la emoción porque después de tantos obstáculos, se pudieron casar._

—_Y lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre._

_Fin_

**********************************************************************************************

**Bueno no me queda más que decir que espero les guste este one-shot cargado de drama**

**Att: Astriceta'H**


End file.
